Scarlet Witch vs Silver
Scarlet Witch vs Silver Season 3 Episode 7 (Marvel vs Sega) Intro The 2 energy heroes, Scarlet Witch and Silver, fight it out in my 7th episode of my 3rd season! Will Silver's super form obliterate Scarlet Witch, or can Scarlet Witch blast Silver out of existence?! Pre Fight CRACK! Crossbones was defeated! The Avengers had taken down him, once and for all! The people of America whooped and cheered for The Avengers! Scarlet Witch let out a sigh of relief. Another day of victory. WHOOSH! Scarlet Witch watched as Captain America was punched in the face, sending the Captain blasting into a Tower. Scarlet Witch saw it was a Hedgehog. Wow. How could a hedgehog be that powerful?! Scarlet Witch then used her energy blast to send the Hedgehog into the ground. Scarlet Witch: Why are you hurting my friends?! Silver: You aren't supposed TO KILL a villain, just supposed to STOP THEM! Scarlet Witch knew it was true. Silver: YOUR A BAD HERO! Scarlet Witch: You'll regret what you just said. Silver: Bring it, cupcake! NOBODY BLINK! FIGHT! FIGHT! Scarlet Witch instantly leaped backwards and made Silver fly into the air, and them slam back into the ground. Scarlet punched Silver, and then made an energy sword and sliced Silver in half. But it wasn't Silver sliced in half. It was a rock! Silver suddenly teleported behind Scarlet and kicked her in the spine. Scarlet used her energy blast to blast Silver into a wall. Silver tried to move, but the force was too strong. Scarlet grabbed a gigantic boulder with her energy and made the boulder smash into Silver. Scarlet clapped her hands together and walked away. A piece of rock crashed into Scarlet's head. Scarlet turned around just as another piece of rock slammed into her, slamming Scarlet into the ground. It was Super Silver. Super Silver made the boulder slam into Scarlet, Scarlet being the core of the rock. Scarlet tried to free herself, but the rock kept on colliding into her. Scarlet finally grabbed her energy sword and sliced the majority of the rock into 60 tiny pieces. Scarlet rapidly started slicing and swinging her sword at Silver, but Super Silver was invincible. Nothing could hurt him. Scarlet then used her energy blast to blast Super Silver into the air. Super Silver flew back down to the ground, fist first. Super Silver punched Scarlet in the head, cracking her skull a tiny bit. Super Silver just punched Scarlet in the head again, sending the Witch flying into the air. Super Silver then flew up at Scarlet, Scarlet's body getting nearer and nearer. Super Silver kicked Scarlet in the gut, and then rapidly punched her in the head. Super Silver finally sent a gigantic wave of energy blasting at Scarlet. The wave overwhelmed the Witch, incinerating her. K.O!!!!!!! Captain America was stunned. A hedgehog could do that? Captain frowned and threw his shield at The Hedgehog. The Hedgehog just teleported behind Captain and sent the shield coming back down to the ground. Silver punched Captain in the stomach, and the shield came down, slicing Captain's head off. Silver grabbed the shield and flew away. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Silver!!!!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees